


Please Dean

by kxvintran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Sam, Incest, M/M, Suspension, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, leather bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxvintran/pseuds/kxvintran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short birthday drabble for a friend that got a little out of hand. Enjoy this smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sam-Winchester-Keeps-Me-Fighting
> 
> Your Request: Bondage Wincest
> 
> Okay, I’m not used to a lot of smut, but I will attempt for you my love. We discussed this will be soulless!sam/demon!dean, also just a forewarning for readers this is Bottom!Sam, no switch, due to my and the birthday person’s preference. It will be under the cut. Don’t read if you don’t like bottom!sam. Or wincest for that matter, but that’s obvious. Also I'm kinda really into telepathy lately and well that kinda slipped in. Maybe a universe where soulmates share a telepathic bond they can communicate feelings and words over.

Sam opened his eyes, unaware of where he was, but he did know one thing. He was naked as the day he was born. The room around him looked familiar, too familiar. He tried to stand by was pulled back, by some kind of tie, restraining him. Sam pulled against the bonds, as if to test their strength. Sadly he failed to loosen them, which sent him into a defense, desperately searching around for some kind of escape. There was none, even he knew that, but that didn't ease his struggle. Winchesters never give up. 

“Isn't that funny. No soul and you still cling to the family name.” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker. Sam should have sensed his presence but even since his brother’s soul twisted and he became a demon the bond between them had grown just as twisted, if almost nonexistent. Sam struggled again, not in fear, but in the feeling of being helpless. He was always the initiator in these situations, but now it was almost as if Dean wished to punish him, taking away the power to move. “Looks like you've still got a little human left in you, Sammy. Guess I'll have to fix that.” A condescending smirk came along with that line and Sam couldn't help but want to jump out of the chair and tackle his brother. Yet he couldn't. 

“Knock the fancy crap off, Dean. What you think your fragile dominant ego will be crushed when I am able to hold you down? Untie me, give yourself a real challenge.” Sam spits out, not holding any words in. Should his soul be in tact he would never be so frank, but thankfully he didn't have that to drag him down. 

“Oh I'm not tying you up to feed my ego, pretty boy. I have plans for you, and those ties? They just make it easier. Now be a good boy and shut your lips, or I will just have to gag you. Daddy got a few toys for us.” Dean’s voice was rough, surrounding Sam. The feeling of power suffocated his mind. It was almost palpable, radiating against his skin. Sam wanted to think of something snappy to retort, but that was always what Dean was better at. So he settled for a sharp glare. Dean walked closer, bringing something back in his hands. 

“What the hell is that?” Sam asks, cautious of what was to come. He trusted Dean, even in this state. He always had. Once he found out their bond wasn't familial really. 

“Shhh, Sammyboy just trust me.” His older brother says, playing on his thoughts. So Sam trusted him. He let his brother slide the black fabric over his eyes, completely shutting him out from the world. Dean. Sam warned through the bond, almost as if willing him to be trustworthy. 

I've got you baby boy. Trust me once in awhile will you? Dean retorts back, losing patience far too quickly. With that Sam's nerves were calmed, knowing beneath the twisted exterior his brother, his lover, was still there. That confirmation was all he needed. 

Sam heard Dean’s footsteps move behind him, and the sound of chains clanking. Whatever Dean had in store it was far kinkier than they've ever done, which excited Sam. They would never try something like bondage before this happened, back when they were normal hunters. Now there was nothing holding them back. Sam felt Dean put straps around his thighs, arms, and around his center, all of them being attached to the ropes already on him. With these bonds secure he felt himself being lifted, legs spread open. It was like he was weightless, underneath him was nothing, but the pull on the straps on his skin brought him to reality. 

Suspension was something Sam had never thought into before, but the idea of his brother taking him, using him, moving him however he pleased, turned Sam on. Dean hadn't even touched him yet and he was already half hard. If this was any hint of how the rest of the night would go, well then Sam knew he was royally screwed. 

Without warning hands were on Sam's skin, the familiar calloused fingers dragging across his toned stomach. Sam couldn't help but to write under the touch. He heard the chains above him jingle as he moved, though he felt like even the little movement he was able to manage wasn't a movement at all. He was still in the same spot, unable to do much more than squeeze his cheeks together. A deep chuckle comes from his left, where Dean had to be standing. The fingers were now on his chest, tracing what had to be the outline of his tattoo. 

“Don't think this can keep me from getting inside you, little brother.” Dean starts, thumb moving to his neck. The thumb put a slight pressure, enough to get Sam to gasp. With that the rest of Dean’s hand trailed Sam's throat, fingers wrapping around the side. Please. Sam begged though their bond. “I wanna hear you say it bitch. What do you want me to do?” Dean demands, an authority in his voice Sam couldn't refuse. 

“I want-” Sam starts, but his lips feel parched, and he is panting. “I need you to choke me. Please.” Sam spoke. If he had his soul he would have probably blushed and filled the bond with embarrassment at the words, but without it he knew exactly what he wanted, needed. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Dean says sarcastically, hand tightening around Sam's throat. It wasn't enough to completely cut off air, only enough to give the feeling of being taken advantage of. Sam let out an almost instant gasp, cock slowly growing interest. Dean’s other hand grabbed the back of Sam's hair, pulling his head back to show off that pretty throat. Dean’s lips wrapped themselves around Sam's pulse point, causing Sam to squirm once more. 

“Dean-” Sam cried out, eyes squeezing shut under the soft fabric. His jaw gaped open, and his fingers curled into fists. Dean let out a dark chuckle, and Sam was surrounded with amusement, the feeling washing over their bond from Dean. There was something underlying that amusement however, something dark, twisted. Something that brought Sam's cock to a standing salute.

Being completely apart from his senses was difficult, but it only heightened every touch. Dean’s lips moved away from his skin as his fingers seemed to move their attention downward. 

“Barely touched you and your already sportin one. You like being tied up don't you?” Dean teases, one hand moving to his brother's hip. Dean walked around Sam's spread open leg, letting his fingers move along it as he walked beside it. His fingers traced the inside of Sam's thighs, going closer to his cock, which was damn right size queen worthy. “Such a pretty sight Sammy. You should see yourself, spread wide open for me like some fucking display ready for me to take.” Dean growled at the sight.

Sam started to sweat, nervousness finally coming over him. That was until Dean pressed his clothed body against him. For some reason it wasn't sexual as he normally would take it, but as a comfort. Reminding him that his lover was still in fact there even if he couldn't see him. Suddenly the warmth was gone, and he was let alone, in an almost noiseless area. His heart started pumping faster, until he heard the sound of Dean’s footsteps returning. There was a click of a cap, a sound Sam knew all too well, before Dean’s fingers finally touched him there. Sam hissed at the cold feeling, but soon grew accustomed to it.

Dean’s fingers teased Sam’s hole, taking their sweet time circling the ring of muscle. Sam let his eagerness fill the bond, if only to encourage Dean to go faster. That’s when Dean’s hand left him. “The more you try to egg me on, the less you will get. If you want something, you will beg for it, and then I will see if I want to give it to you.” The demon’s voice announces. Sam whined in complaint, feeling as though he had nothing but need for Dean to fuck him. He wasn’t usually this easily riled up, but for some reason the sensitivity had him needing this to even breathe. 

“Please.” Sam whined, kicking his legs slightly so that he would really get his brother’s attention. 

“Please, what, Sammy-boy?” Dean dragged out, getting nothing but satisfaction from the soulless man’s pleading. 

“Please just fucking finger me already.” Sam was the one losing patience now, his legs quaked with how he was attempting to hold himself against the bonds. As if his wish was meant to be granted, the wet fingers returned. This time however the fingers returned with a vengeance. They didn’t play any longer, in fact two of them pushed right in, slowly enough, but still fast enough to take Sam by surprise. 

Sam’s back arched, as much as it could with the free restraints against his skin, and he heard another growl. The sound went straight down to Sam’s bones and he couldn’t help but to get the chills over his body. Slowly the two fingers worked their way past the first knuckle, and now Sam was covered in a layer of sheen, the sensations proving to be too much. As much as Sam wanted to beg for it now, he knew that he was nowhere near open enough for Dean, let alone a Dean who Sam knew was going to fuck him into oblivion. 

The fingers went deeper, finally fully inside, and Sam couldn’t help but to feel temporary relief. That was until they started moving. The movement of Dean’s hand was rough, jolting. He was practically finger-fucking him, the clanking of the chains further proof as to the intensity. A mantra of Dean Dean Dean Dean ran through Sam’s head as he sucking in air, like a fish out of water, needing more to survive. 

The fingers slowed, starting to scissor him open. Sam’s muscles already felt useless and he could do little more than just let it happen. It wasn’t until now he grew to fully relax against the restraints, trusting that it will hold him up. A third finger pushed in next to the second and Sam damn near lost it. Precome dripped from his deep red cock. 

Sam couldn’t see it but he could envision the full of himself smirk that had to be plastered on his brother’s face, though any inhibitions that would have bothered him had been completely released when his muscles relaxed. Now he couldn’t be bothered what Dean thought of himself, as long as there was a dick in his ass soon. As the third finger was completely inside Sam, the burning stretch calmed, he could feel Dean’s energy growing restless. 

“Please De, I need it. Need your cock filling me.” Sam coo’s knowing now how to play the game Dean started. He made sure to stretch his neck as far back as he could, putting on a show of his body. “Make me yours.” Sam finished with a breathy gasp. 

Without a second delay the fingers were pulled out of his ass and there was a jingle of a belt. Sam knew he had succeeded. The warmth soon returned, and he was lined up with his brother’s painstakingly hard penis. The sound of the lube cap clicking once again echoed in the room and Sam smiled to himself, well aware of what was to come. 

Sam flexed his anal muscles, his hole stretching open, as if inviting the penis in, but he couldn’t flex it long. As Sam relaxed, he felt the head of Dean’s penis push against his first ring of muscle. Dean was far bigger than his fingers, and already it burned. Dean was thick, far thicker than average men, which used to scare Sam, but now he had taken his brother’s cock so many times that he knew, once Dean was inside him his body took him as if it was created solely to do so. 

Sam hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to flex again, if only to ease the entry, but it didn’t do much to lessen the burn. It had been too long since they last had sex, and Sam’s hole might as well be a virgin one. Sam felt the first wave of relief when Dean’s head popped through the first ring of muscle. 

“Fuck, Sammy. So fucking tight.” Dean practically snarls, voice contorted as the obvious pleasure washed through him. Sam felt strong hands grasp onto his hips, pulling his entire body closer to his lover. As Dean’s cock bottomed out Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Dean-” Sam breathes out, body relaxing once more. Dean didn’t give him much time to adjust before he was pushing Sam’s hips away from him, his cock pulling out of his brother’s ass. He stopped just shy of his head pulling free before pulling Sam back toward him, hard. Sam yelped, overwhelmed by the sudden pain, but it was coated with pleasure. 

“Ah, my boy. That’s it. Fall apart for me.” Dean talks, causing Sam to want to roll his eyes, but he was currently unable to form coherent words. When Dean pushed Sam away then pulled him back again Sam moaned out. It was far different than Dean fucking him normally. As hard as Dean can fuck into him, there was nothing compared to Sam’s entire gravity being forced onto his brother’s cock and a decent velocity. 

It didn’t take long before Dean got into a rhythm, hitting Sam’s prostate with every other thrust. They were both falling apart by now, and Sam was moved so hard his blindfold had slipped, giving him a somewhat visual of his brother covered in sweat, determined to make him come. Just the sight alone was enough to bring him to the edge, which is how he found himself being thrown over with no warning whatsoever. A choked cry came from within Sam that turned into Dean’s name, white hot come bursting all over his stomach. As he came down from his high he felt Dean bursting inside him. Sam was out of breath, and completely boneless, which didn’t help when Dean attempted, in his post-orgasmic high, to get him down and untied. Ten minutes passed before he was free, and he found himself collapsing on the chair that he had woken in. 

“Remind me to let you do this again sometime.” Sam said, still breathless. His eyes opened and he looked toward his brother, his soulmate, which was ironic considering he had no soul. 

“Next time we are trying something far more kinky, baby brother. Get ready.” Dean says, somehow perfectly energized. Sam envied him in that moment, until his brother helped him stand and led him to a cot in the corner of the room. He sent a wave of appreciation through their bond. It was returned with a feeling that Sam could only describe as love. So even demons were capable of love.


End file.
